Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for binding a micro device to at least one conductive pad.
Description of Related Art
In the recent years, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have become popular in general and commercial lighting applications. As light sources, LEDs have many advantages including low energy consumption, long lifetime, small size, and fast switching, and hence conventional lighting, such as incandescent lighting, is gradually replaced by LED lights.